gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity from Wicked (Idina Menzel pop version) is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt and Rachel. They sing it during the New Directions' first "Diva-Off" because Will is thinking about using the song at Sectionals. At first, he gives the part to Rachel. However, Burt learns that Kurt wanted the solo for Sectionals, so he complains to Figgins and Will allows Kurt to audition for the solo. However, Kurt throws the competition by blowing the high F so that Burt won't have to endure more anti-gay calls and consequently, Rachel wins. Three different versions of the song were released: the regular duet version with both Rachel and Kurt, a Rachel solo version, and a Kurt solo version. The Kurt and Rachel solo versions were released as singles, but they were not on Glee: The Music, Volume 1 and were instead released on Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One. Lyrics Duet (Episode Version)= Kurt: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Rachel: ''' It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity '''Kurt: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Rachel: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Kurt: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Rachel: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... (Kurt: Cost) Kurt: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: ''' I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity '''Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Rachel: Bring me down! Ohhhhh, ohhhhh! (Kurt Ohhhhh!) |-| Duet (Album Version)= Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Kurt: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Rachel (and Kurt): It's time to (try defying gravity) I think I'll (try defying gravity) Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity) (And you won't bring me down) Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone said they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Rachel and Kurt: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down Bring me down Rachel: Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh |-| Solo Version= Rachel/Kurt: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to (try defying gravity) I think I'll (try defying gravity) Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity) (And you won't bring me down) I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone said they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down Bring me down Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh |-| Trivia *This is the first released Glee song which features a Kurt solo. *The story of this song on Glee is based on an experience Chris Colfer had in high school, when despite his repeated requests in several years, his choir teacher refused to allow him to sing Defying Gravity due to his gender, since Elphaba is a female character. However, his grandma allowed him to perform it at a church. *This performance was the first diva-off of the series. *This song is later referenced in the episode Diva, when Kurt finally reveals to Rachel that he missed the high F on purpose. This motivates Rachel and Kurt to have a second diva-off. *Who sings which parts differ in the single version to the episode version. *This song was originally sung by Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel who are April and Shelby on Glee, respectively. *In Kurt's solo version, he still doesn't sing the high note. Errors *During the last chorus just before Rachel and Kurt attempt their high notes, Kurt mouths "I think I'll try" but the audio says, "I'd sooner buy." Gallery Defying Gravity Hummelberry.jpg KurtDefyingG.jpg DGKurt.jpg DGRachel.jpg Glee - Defying Gravity.jpeg DefyingGravity111.jpg DefyingGravity1111.jpg defying.png Defying gravity- Kurt.jpg Chris-colpher-lea-michele-defying-gravity.jpg tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo8_250.gif defying gravity.png defying gravity rachel .png defying gravity 2.png defying Gravity 3.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Songs